


翻译-Non-Stop to Houston, TX.

by ClaireQiu



Series: First Meetings AU (Chinese Translation) [2]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25329694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireQiu/pseuds/ClaireQiu
Summary: 两个陌生人要如何打发九小时的时光。
Relationships: Root | Samantha Groves/Sameen Shaw
Series: First Meetings AU (Chinese Translation) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834597
Kudos: 2





	翻译-Non-Stop to Houston, TX.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Non-Stop to Houston, TX.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3253289) by [kesdax](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kesdax/pseuds/kesdax). 



> This translation work is authorized by its original author.

“Cole，我需要个撤离路径，”Shaw说，身后的枪声不绝于耳，“ _现在_ ！”

“呃……”Cole说，他已经慌了，而Shaw得用尽全力才没让自己直接对他吼出来。

“Cole。”她又迅速催了一句。

“三号站台，”他快速的说，“车要走了，快点。”

Shaw融入人群中，加快了脚步，但不至于快到引人注目，在其他人看来，她只是一个快误车的乘客而已。她在最后一分钟跳上了车，还顺便理了理散到眼前的乱发。乘务员对她拉下了脸，似乎十分不满，但Shaw直直的瞪了回去，迅速朝车厢内部走去，希望能找个位置。

“这是要去哪儿？”Shaw在拥挤的车厢里扫视了一圈，发现这里已经全部坐满了，她还得继续往下找。

“Texas，”Cole说，Shaw完全能听出他语气里那得意的笑，不禁呻吟了一声，“你不是在那儿长大的么？”

“不太是。”Shaw咕哝道，她五岁时因为父亲的缘故在某个军营里住了九个月，这并不算在那儿长大。

“好吧，”Cole说，“反正我要去飞机头等舱里好好舒展一番了，祝你九小时的旅途愉快，我会想你的。”

“我恨你。”Shaw咕哝道，但Cole已经掐断了连线。

Shaw叹了口气，顺着车厢一路向下找，列车里满是如胶似漆的情侣和吵吵嚷嚷的家庭，还有孩子在高声尖叫着，似乎想把自己的头都叫下来。他们之间可能有空座，但Shaw完全不愿意去找，所以她转身朝列车的尾部走去，那里也满员了，只有最头上有个空座，旁边孤零零的坐了个人，靠着窗，身旁放着电脑包。

“这里有人么？”Shaw问，那个正敲键盘的女人停住了动作，抬头将Shaw上下打量了一番，然后笑了，视线在不应该停留的地方缠绵了好一会儿才移开。Shaw不安的挪了挪脚，这女人的视线让她浑身都不舒服，但她又不想把九小时都耗在一个叫个不停的五岁小孩旁边。

“没有。”那女人说，拿开了座位上的电脑包放在脚边。

Shaw犹豫了一会儿，但要站九个小时或是得坐在相对更加糟糕的人身旁的可能还是给了她足够的动力坐了下来。而值得庆幸的事，那女人似乎很忙，立刻便重新忙着手头的事情，把她晾在了一边。Shaw觉得自己应该可以闭眼休息一会儿，但现在她还没放松下来，而且，先前追她的那些人随时都有可能出现在过道上。

一小时里都没人说什么话，直到那女人终于忙完了手里的事，她合上了笔记本电脑，把电脑塞进了脚下的包里，然后，她的视线便直接偏了过来，Shaw坚定的瞪着过道的方向，目不斜视。

她从来都不是那种会向上天祈祷的人（她根本就不信这种东西），但现在，Shaw用力的祈求着，不管上面是谁，请让她能平静的度过接下来的旅程。

不出所料，她被所有的神一同忽视了。

“顺便……我是Root。”那女人说，声音低沉，就像只想说给Shaw听一样。Shaw继续保持着沉默，希望那女人——Root——能领会这个暗示就此闭嘴。“不怎么喜欢说话，哈？”她继续说，“噢，我理解。”

Shaw咬了咬牙，很明显，Root是 _喜欢_ 说话的那种，但至少……她还没开始扯天气这种无聊的话题。

“所以你去Texas干嘛？”Root问，一点没被Shaw的不配合所影响， _避开闲聊的愿望也就到此为止了_ ，“你原来去过么？夏天的时候那里简直热得要死人，冬天也没好哪儿去，你经常——”

“听着，”Shaw低声吼道，“我不是来交朋友的。”

“谁说交朋友了？”Root得意的笑了。然后她便朝Shaw的方向倾了过来，距离之近，让Shaw完全可以闻到对方洗发水的香味，也可以感受到她皮肤上散发的热度。Shaw咽了咽喉咙，“你在——”一出口才发现自己声音嘶哑得厉害。

“能拿两瓶威士忌么？”Root说，Shaw朝过道瞥了一眼，送酒水的餐车正朝着她们的方向推来，她迅速把Root从她身上推开了。Root近乎羞怯的笑了，接过乘务员递来的两小瓶酒和两个塑料杯，“拿四瓶好了。”她说，然后递给了乘务员一张五十美元的钞票并示意不用找了。“这儿，”她说，把一瓶子的酒倒进了塑料杯里，然后递给了Shaw，“干了。”

Shaw条件反射般的接了过来，阴沉沉的马着脸。

“这车要九小时才能到，”Root十分在理的说，“现在还有八小时，你真的想一路清醒过去么？”

 _不_ ，Shaw下了决定，然后仰头喝干了她的威士忌，Root笑了，然后给她倒了第二杯。

~#~

在Root第二次要了酒并付钱之后，Shaw突然开口：“Sam。”然后立刻便恼火得想咬掉自己的舌头，酒精似乎让她的嘴变得不那么严实了，也导致她的话多了许多。Root惊讶的看了她一眼，挑了挑眉。“我名字。”她解释道。

“哦，”Root说，然后用她的塑料杯碰了碰她的，一副敬酒的样子，“Sam，很高兴认识你。”

她们的第三和第四杯酒间都相当安静，但Root的视线（不，更像是媚眼）让Shaw禁不住的一阵瑟缩，但当她用余光瞟过去时，阳光正透过车窗将Root的头发染得发亮，金色和红色的光束在她的发间舞动着、纠缠着。Shaw清了清嗓子，仰头又喝了口酒。严格说，她还在工作，不过， _严格说_ ，她好像不能在工作中喝酒来着……

“你去Texas干嘛？”Shaw问，“公事？”她竟然在窥探别人的事，而且还不是因为无聊、也不是因为酒精，而是因为她确实很好奇，因为Root喝得越多，她话里Texas的口音就越发的明显。她掩饰得很好，但现在看来，酒精也让她的嘴变得不那么严实了。

“差不多吧，”Root模糊的说，“你呢？你没带行李，出差？”

“差不多吧。”Shaw说，回答得一样模糊。

~#~

当Root再次从推车要酒的时候，乘务员直接明确表明不再给她们提供服务，Root没理他的威胁，身体微微前倾，一只手放在Shaw大腿上，另一只手往他手里塞了好几张百元钞票，还冲他抛了个媚眼。在她坐回去时，那乘务员已嗫嚅得一句反对的话都说不出，无言的把所有威士忌都给了她们。Root的手依然流连在Shaw的大腿上，温热瓷实。Shaw急促的倒吸了口气，瞪着那只手看了半天，不明白自己为什么还没把那东西拍开。她抬起头，正对上Root的眼睛，里面的意图十分明显。

“我得去下洗手间。”Shaw的声音十分嘶哑，还带着所料未及的兴奋，而这让她十分恼火。Shaw猛地站了起来，让Root的手直接从她腿上滑了下去，而她发现自己的双腿正因坐得太久和空腹喝了太多酒精的原因颤得厉害。

洗手间离这里并不远，所以Shaw走过去时脚步只稍稍略显虚浮。她锁上门，往脸上拍了些冷水。

没什么帮助。

接下来发生的事同样没什么帮助——Root挤进了狭窄的洗手间里，反手将身后的门锁上了。

“你怎么进来的？”Shaw猛地转过身，而令人气愤的是，Root只是挑了挑眉。

“你想要我离开么？”Root问道，咧着嘴笑得十分开心，就像已经知道她的答案一样，“实话说……我不知道接下来的六个半小时还能怎么熬了。”

 _想_ ，Shaw心想，但话一出口却变成了“不想”，大脑完全来不及阻止。

“不想什么？”Root问道。

“不想……”Shaw咬牙前进了一步，在这狭窄的空间下，让Root不得不后退一步紧紧的靠在了门上，“不想你离开。”

Root咧嘴笑了，Shaw直接用一个吻堵住了她的嘴，同时用手粗暴的扯着Root的衣领将她拉了下来。这身高差几乎就让她烦得发疯，但她可以肯定另一个女人一定十分乐在其中。Root舌头突然滑进了她口中，让Shaw愣了好一会儿，而这时间已足够让Root把她推到了水池边。有什么东西重重的抵在了Shaw的臀部，让她疼得倒吸了口凉气。Root将手环在她的腰间，手滑入了衣衫下方，轻柔又温热。接着她的手便如游蛇般一路向上停在了Shaw的背部，指甲轻轻的在皮肤上一带而过，Root呻吟了一声，将Shaw拉得更近了，直到两人的身体紧紧的贴在一起。

Root突然僵住了，身体微微后退了些，一脸好奇的笑，“这是我想的那个东西么？”她问道，从Shaw背后的腰带里掏出了个什么东西。

“那是工作用的。”Shaw将她的小型USP手枪一把夺了回来。

“嘿，”Root的语气近乎安抚，“我又没说什么。”

“随便吧。”Shaw咕哝道，一把推开了Root，把枪塞了回去。她突然意识到，不管她现在有多醉或是有多么的无聊，这都是个极端糟糕的主意。Shaw迅速溜出了洗手间回到座位上坐好，至于Root有没有跟来，这不是她所关心的内容。还剩了那么些威士忌，她迅速给自己倒了一杯，仰头一干二净，希望这能抹净过去十分钟的记忆。Root是在几分钟后回来的，从Shaw前方挤进了里面的位置，她的动作十分缓慢，好让自己的臀部和Shaw的脸离得尽量远些。Shaw哼了一声，用全身的力气向后靠，直到Root终于坐下后才松了口气。

“那么，”Root喝完了最后的那点威士忌，“接下来六小时我们做什么？玩间谍游戏么？”她十分诡异的笑了。

Shaw呻吟了一声。

~#~

_六小时后_ _……_

Shaw对着Cole的方向怒目而视，他正十分舒服靠在站台的某根柱子上，一脸微笑，精力充沛又心情极好的样子。从新奥尔良那辆列车上下来的人几乎塞满了整个站台，Shaw推开人群，朝Cole走了过去。

“没有下次。”Shaw警告道。

Cole耸耸肩，到现在，她的怒气已不怎么能影响到他了，Cole早已有了自己应对方法。“熏牛肉、辣椒酱，还有你喜欢的那种恶心的芥末，”他从身后掏出了一个棕色的纸袋出来，“我想，列车上的食物应该达不到Sameen Shaw的标准。”

Shaw盯着纸袋看了会儿，在它和Cole间来回瞟了几眼，接着便迅速一把夺了过来，撕开了包装纸。第一口总是最美味的，Shaw呻吟了一声，几乎把脸埋了进去。当然，她直接把Cole的白眼忽略掉了。

“那么，车上有什么有趣的事么？”他一脸恶心的看着Shaw又埋头咬下了第二口。

“没有。”她从满嘴的三明治里勉强挤出一句话。Cole不需要知道列车上的那个小插曲，毕竟，她本人也巴不得尽快忘掉那事。但在离开时，她的眼睛却不自禁的开始在车站里扫了一圈又一圈，希望能看到那一头闪耀着金色和红色光线的棕发。但最后，她只能失望而归，因为车站里哪儿都没有那个女人的踪迹，那个神秘又让她恼火的要死的女人，Root。

FIN


End file.
